Ravenmane Chapter 3
by Neobrony
Summary: As the other ponies were attempting to digest the pill we all find out, eventually, that the Elements of Harmony have been stolen and theres one secret being kept that changes everyones world for the better


Applejack looked around and only saw the black hair left on the table and sighed. "Well he was here but then bolted...because of something he forgot to unpack" as Applejack said cautiously trying to not make Raven look like a pushover himself. "Uhhh? Oh! Yeah he went home to unpack a bit he just wanted some lunch" said Spike with a fake grin on his face. Fluttershy blushed and hid a small container filled with cookies she made. Before she knew it Pinkiepie had eaten everyone of them. "That was delicious!" said Pinkiepie with no idea of what she did. "Uhh Pinkie you k-kinda a-ate my cookies for Ra-, uh nevermind I was going to share with you guys." as she said with about the fakest grin ever. Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow all sighed and got irritated with there first plan. Applejack whispers in Big Macintoshes ear to go see Raven for some "guy-time". Along with Spike, Big Macintosh was at Ravenmanes house and funny enough Raven wasnt there. "I wonder where he is?" as Spike said looking around and checking the window. "Eeeeyup" said Big Macintosh again, as Spike looked around he saw Zecora walking around with a basket of herbs. "ZECORA!" as Spike yelled running to her. "Well hello child how are you today?". "Oh, well im fine but have you seen Ravenmane?" "Ah yes I have seen the dark blue stallion he said he was going to Sugar Cube corner for something?" Before she could finish her explanation Big Macintosh, with Spike on his back, were in town looking around. Instead of Ravenmane they see Fluttershy sitting down near the foutain, talking to Angel again. "Angel im not sure about it I mean Ravenmane is confident and everything the opposite of me-" before she could finish Big Macintosh and Spike were right next to them. "Fluttershy? Werent you with Twilight?". Fluttershy looked up and Angel got on her head. "W-well yes I was but they went to Carrosal Boutique to prepare something im not sure of" Spike and BigMacintosh were looking at eachother and notice Applejack and Pinkie were behind them. "Applejack, Pinkie over here!" Applejack looked around and instantly saw them and bolted towards the foutain along with Pinkie jumping behind, as usual. Well as Applejack along with Pinkie and Spike were sturring up god knows what, Ravenmane was walking around Carrosal Boutique. At the corner of Twilight's eye she saw Ravenmane and ran up to him and pushed him into Rarity's store. "Ok, before you ask why Twilight pushed you in here we have one crucial question to ask you" said Rainbowdash. Ravenmane knew what was coming and felt it was pointless and just said it out loud. "Yes, I love Fluttershy it's becoming quite popular" Rainbow Rarity and Twilight's jaws dropped and looked at him. "That wasnt what we were going to ask you at all!" said Rarity. "We were going to ask your opinion on this new suit that Rarity made for you. Raven looked at the suit and felt embarrased. Immedietly Raven attempts to run out the store but Rarity already has the door slammed shut in his face. "No! You shall not leave without explaining this!" demanded Rarity. Twilight conjured a couch for Raven to sit on and he did and started with the start. After a few minutes of explanation and re-explanation, because of Rainbow's constant absent mind. Rarity and Twilight were discussing privatly. "Well I dont know what we should do we cant just tell him that Fluttershy loves him to, it would violate her privacy" Twilight whispered. "Well I mean come on Twilight if we told him it would be such an easier way to go upon things." Well were not going to just tell him we need to help Ravenmane find out that Fluttershy loves him as well""Well what do you think we should do?" OH!" now Twilight was at Ravenmane and she looked at him "YOUR DREAM!" "What about it?" said Ravenmane. "Tell Fluttershy about your dream and then read your poem to her she couldnt possibly turn you down" at the start of it, it sounded completely fine and great but there was a small problem brewing in Princess Celestia's castle. "Your majesty we've got a small problem""What is it Royal Guards?" said Princess Celestia."The elements of harmony they seem to be...stolen" Celestia looked at the guard and was ferious in a second. "What do you mean stolen?!" griped Princess Celestia. "As in there may be a traitor among the guards and they were stolen away". At that moment it was midnight and Princess Luna came down to the court room and looked at the guard."You! Go gather information at the scene me and Celestia will get the Ponies of Harmony to help us" Spike was talking with Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie when he burped up a note from Princess Celestia. "Oh no" muttered Spike. "Spike? Whats wrong?" Spike looked down from the letter and looked at them. "The Elements of Harmony have been stolen!" Yelled Spike and immedietly everyone ran to Carosale Boutique to tell Twilight and the others. "WHAT?!" yelled Twilight. "Yeah we need to get to Canterlot and fast" said Applejack."Alright everypony grab their stuff and meet me at the train station in a few minutes we have some Elements of Harmony to retrieve. Ravenmane immedietly stood up somehow aware of the situation. "Can I please come with you guys, you six have been a great help to me and its high time I repay the thank you for welcoming me to Ponyville. Twilight nodded and ran out the door to her home. After 25 minutes every pony was at the train station and were ready to get on the train. "Alright everypony on the train and Ravenmane what is that?" as she pointed to a small necklace hanging out of his bag with what seemed like his cutie mark. "Oh its just a trinket ive held dear to me ever since I had to leave Canterlot and my parents". As he said that everyone went into the car and Ravenmane looked at his necklace. Sighing he looks out the window and says "If only they knew about the final Element of Harmony"


End file.
